Betting
by 2Padfoot00Moony7
Summary: James and Lily have a bet... but who's right? RemusSirius


Title: Betting 

Warning: Slash. RemusXSirius. Very bad, crude humour.

I do not own Harry Potter and never will (much to my disappointment)

Please Review . . . I give cookies . . . Chocolate chip cookies . . .

* * *

J: This is so boring!

S: McGonagall always is mate.

J: How the hell can Moony listen?!

S: I dunno but we'll have to copy his notes again.

R: No you're not!

J: Pardon?

R: You're not copying my notes!

S: And why not?

R: Because you're both lazy little sods.

J: Please Moony!

R: No

S: Pretty please?

R: No

J: Fine then! We'll ask Lily.

R: Rather you than me.

S: Please. Please. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee.

R: No. No and no. Try listening.

S: Listen? Us?

J: Outrageous!

R: Big word James. Know what it means?

S: Yeah James.

R: And do you know what it means Sirius?

J: Haha.

R: You don't know do you?

J: No.

S: No.

R: Thought as much.

J: Tell us then!

R: It means shocking, out of the ordinary.

S: Smart arse.

R: You know you love me really…

J: Clever clogs.

R: Try listening James, it usually works.

S: I need sugar!

J: Backs away slowly

S: Give me sugar!

R: …why?

S: I just do. Have you got any sugar? Get me some sugar Moony!

R: James don't leave me alone with him!

J: Sorry.

R: You will be!

J: Oh . . . Shit.

R: What?

J: Look at Sirius.

R: Giant sugar quill! Absolutely bloody fantastic.

J: Hyper Sirius for hours!

R: Shoot me now!

J: Shoot you? What's that mean?

R: Muggle expression. Means kill me now.

J: Okay…. Odd.

S: hehe! Me got sugar!

R: Prat.

J: Before I forget, Moony, can I ask you something?

R: Go ahead.

J: Were you kissing John Abbot in the library?

S: WHAT!?

R: Sirius, go back to your sugar.

S: No I won't! Were you?

R: …might have been.

J: I KNEW IT! Lily?

L: What Potter?

J: You owe me 5 galleons.

L: Why?

J: Remember our little bet? Well he was!

L: OMG!! No way!

J: Yeah he was!

L: Remus is gay?

J: Yeah I know, unbelievable!

R: I am still here guys!

L: Were you honestly kissing him?

R: …Yes.

L: Why?

R: I - I er, I go out with him.

L: OMG!

J: OMG!

S: OMG!

M: OMG!

L: Mary?

J: Mary as in Lily's friend?

S: Mary with brown hair and big -

R: Sirius! Mary?

M: Sorry guys, got caught in the moment. Bye x.

J: Were you going to tell us you were gay or not?

S: Were you going to tell us you have a boyfriend?

R: Maybe.

S: I cannot believe you go out with that Hufflepuff!

J: Why? He's sort of cute!

S: …

R: …

L: …

J: What!?

S: You aren't gay.

R: He's my boyfriend.

L: You fancy me.

J: And? Go out with me then Lily?

L: Sure. Why not?

S: Evans said yes to _Potter? _

J: Woohoo! Go me! Go me! Go me!

R: At last!

S: I cannot believe you go out with him though Moony!

R: Weren't you eating a sugar quill?

S: Moony! Why him though?

R: Well why not Padfoot?

S: Out of all they boys, you pick him!?

J: Sirius, you don't seemed surprised he's gay.

S: Erm…no.

R: He knew.

J: Why didn't you tell me!

S: He didn't tell me.

R: He helped me find it out.

J: WHAT!?

S: We were drunk.

R: Sirius was, I wasn't.

S: Oh yeah. I wasn't totally out of my head though.

R: I thought you were.

S: Nah. So why him?

R: He's a really good kisser.

S: Yeah right. Bet I'm better aren't I Remus?

R: Well I can't remember.

S: Let me refresh your memory,

J: BLOODY HELL!

L: Is that Remus and Sirius?

J: Yeah.

L: John won't be happy though it is … sort of hot.

J: Lily Evans! Watching my two best friends snog is not hot!

S: So who's better then Moony? Me or John?

R: John looks as though he's going to murder me!

S: I won't let him!

R: We really shouldn't have done that though!

S: And why not?

R: I think McGonagall's going to have a fit!

S: So? You shouldn't be going out with him!

J: Padfoot, are you jealous?

S:… No.

R: It certainly sounds as though you are!

S: Well I am not!

J: Oh stop sulking!

R: John's just finished me.

S: Really? Good.

J: Awww. Are you upset?

R: Nah. Don't blame him really.

J: Padfoot! Stop grinning!

L: Is that them two again?

J: I think McGonagall is going to faint!

S: Remus, go out with me?

R: Yes.

L: I want those galleons back James!

J: No way.

L: Not again?

J: Three times and they still get away with it!

L: Yeah…

J: And that means I'll be keeping those galleons!

R: Will you two stop betting on me!?

J: Sorry.

L: Sorry.

S: They will be.

J: Four times!

L: Looks like fun…

J: Let's try it!

L: … okay then.

J: Oh and Lily? Can I borrow your notes?

* * *

Pure Madness!

Review xD


End file.
